Big Red Car (vehicle)
The "Big Red Car"' is the main method of transportation by The Wiggles. It is driven by Greg, Sam or Emma in the recent videos. Jeff drove the first Big Red Car. So far, it has been in over 27 videos. Jeff drove the first Big Red Car, which was made out of cardboard. It was big enough for the Wiggles' friends to fit in. Later on, the car was real and Greg became the driver. Each Wiggle had a specific coloured seat, with Greg in the yellow driver's seat, Anthony in the blue front passenger seat, Jeff in the purple seat behind the driver (Greg), and Murray in the red seat behind the front passenger (Anthony). It evolved into a full size electric golf-buggy type model, driven by Greg since 1997. In 1998, further design changes are seen and the car is now in its contemporary form Simon 2013-2017 Designs See here Games *A Day With The Wiggles (Game Design) Driving The car was of right-hand drive style, as used in Britain, Australia, New Zealand and India amongst other nations. However, in 2009 the steering wheel was transferred to the left, as used in countries such as the US and Canada. Trivia *Murray was originally supposed to sit next to Greg in the first driving car. Sounds Gallery BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Cartoon sketch of the first Big Red Car. BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car from 1995. BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. BigRedCar(Song).jpg|The front design of the first Big Red Car. TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The first Big Red Car in the outside scene. BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Promo picture from the Big Red Car production in 1995. BigRedCar(Live)2.png|The Big Red Car at the Wiggles' concert TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Big Red Car at awards night. BigRedCarT-Shirt.jpg|A "Big Red Car" T-Shirt TheBigRedCarinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The first Big Red Car's last scene on the video Wake Up Jeff from 1996. TheWigglesMovie461.jpg|The second Big Red Car from 1997. TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|The Big Red Car on a T-shirt for The Wiggles Movie TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|The Big Red Car pencil topper from "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Movie" promo picture TheBigRedCarinWigglemania.jpg|The third Big Red Car from 1998. TheWigglesintheBigRedCarin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 (Notice Anthony is driving and Murray's in the front seat) TheBigRedCarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Big Red Car in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Movie" prologue TheBigRedCaronHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheBigRedCarinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The inside of the second car. TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" promo picture of The Wiggle Friends in the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinTootToot!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" CaptainFeatherswordDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword driving the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" epilogue BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying TheBigRedCarinTootToot!-1999.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" 1999 TheBigRedCarin1999.jpg|The Big Red Car in 1999 TheBigRedCarinADayWithTheWiggles.png|The Big Red Car in "A Day with The Wiggles" TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car in CGI for intro of TV Series BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet style of Big Red Car. BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Big Red Car PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Nutrition50.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesWearingRedNosesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles wearing red noses on "Red Nose Day" while in the Big Red Car TheBody17.jpg|Greg starting the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCaronCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Carols in the Domain" BigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The fourth Big Red Car in 2000 TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself. TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking. TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar2000.jpeg|Big Red Car Cartoon AnthonyasaCGIElf.jpg|Toy Big Red Car from the jimmy the elf CGI Video TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|The Big Red Car in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|The Cartoon Big Red Car in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheBigRedCarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheBigRedCaronNeighbors.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Neighbors" TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The fifth Big Red Car in 2002 SteveandBindiintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve Irwin and his daughter Bindi driving the Big Red Car. TheWigglesandMake-UpCrew.jpg|The make-up crew in the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCaronBigBrother.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Big Brother" BigRedCarinWiggleBay.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Bay" TheTaiwaneseWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Taiwanese Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheOtherWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony driving the Big Red Car Where'sJeff-5.jpg|Jeff on the Big Red Car ride TheBigRedCarinTVSeries3.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheBigRedCaronTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|The Big Red Car on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" TheBigRedCarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience.jpg|The Big Red Car in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:TheBigRedCarin2005.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2005 concert TheBigRedCarinTVSeries4.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheBigRedCarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation BigRedCarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Little Rock" concert TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheBigRedCarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The sixth Big Red Car from 2005 HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg|The Big Red Car in backdrop TheBigRedCarinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" BigRedCarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheLatinAmericanWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Latin American Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheMandarinWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTheLatinAmericanWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Latin American Wiggles" TV Series TheBigRedCarinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Lights, Camera, Action!" Taiwanese video BigRedCarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheRainbowPalace7.jpg|The Big Red Car in Electronic Storybook: "The Rainbow Palace" TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing!" TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong!" File:TheBigRedCaronNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|The Big Red Car on National Career Development Week File:TheBigRedCarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Big Red Car in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" SamandHenryintheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Henry in the Big Red Car DorothyandtheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and the Volkswagen Big Red Car BigRedCarinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Time" website TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" prologue TheBigRedCarinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" TheBigRedCarinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" TheBigRedCarToy.jpg|The Big Red Car toy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheBigRedCarinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Circus" concert BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Let's Eat!" TheBigRedCaratDreamworld.jpg|The Big Red Car at Dreamworld TheBigRedCarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Greatest Hits in the Round" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|The Big Red Car in Australia Day TV special TootTootCity.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ukulele Baby!" (Notice Wags is in Jeff's seat) ToyBox3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a Big Red Car toy LookBothWays-2011Prologue.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Both Ways" TheVolkswagenBigRedCarinPerth.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car in Perth TheBigRedCarinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Birthday Show" TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 2012. TheBigRedCarinSurferJeff.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Surfer Jeff" LookBeforeYouGo-Volkswagen.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Before You Go" music video File:TheWigglesintheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong" concert TheBigRedCarinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Big Red Car in Hot Potato Studios TheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar5.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar6.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheWigglesandTheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:VolkswagenBigRedCarAuction.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in auction commercial File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sBack.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's back File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sWheel.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's wheel File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sBackDoor.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's back door File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sHeadlight.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's headlight File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sSteeringWheel.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's steering wheel File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCarontheRoad.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car on the road TheBigRedCarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCaratAllphonesArena.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car at Allphones Arena BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car in "Taking Off!" Wiggles big red car.jpg|Big Red Car in 2006 TheBigRedCarinTVSeries7.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ConcertSet.png|The Big Red Car on "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" concert set TheWigglesandtheBigRedCarBalloonForm.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinBalloonForm.jpg|The Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheBigRedCaronPlayWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car on PlayWorld TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|Another cartoon TheBigRedCaratHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Big Red Car at Hyde Park, Sydney TheBigRedCarinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|The Big Red Car in Australia Day Concert TheBigRedCarinRockandRollPreschool.png|The Big Red Car in Rock N Roll Preschool 12278690 1009823475743543 5285881198451342274 n.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma" WiggleAroundAustralia20.png|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Around Australia" DancingisSoMuchFun5.png|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" TV Series Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Vehicles Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Objects Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018